Paper Dances (being rewritten)
by BAEBE
Summary: (BEING REWRITTEN!) Never in her eighteen years of life, did the teasing Andromeda Shaw think she would end up joining Fiore's most reckless and destructive guild or become best friends with her families business rivals daughter. But then again, when did anything ever go to plan? Rated M for adult language and graphic violence
1. Prologue

**PAPER DANCES**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **Hello, ^_^.**

 **I forgot to mention that this story will follow the series. I know some people don't exactly like this, but I personally really like having a character right there with all of the Canon Characters, participating in the story. Of course, because I have added Andromeda (and a few other minor characters) to the story, it will now have a few changes, some may be minor and other may be big. The story won't be exactly that same, so I suppose it is AU-ish. (There will also be new scenes as well, Andromeda won't be with them every step of the way.)**

 **Also, Andromeda is a bit of a potty mouth, so there is also going to be some adult/bad language. Just a warning for those of you that do not like it. I will admit I was messaged on another website, for another fanfic (One I Might finish, I'm still not sure) and there was a bit of backlash for that. So, I have learnt to warn people about these changes, no matter how minor they are, lmao.**

* * *

 **Andromeda** Shaw is a quite girl with an expression that never changes and a book always resting in hand. She had never been one to speak to strangers or really anyone for that matter, but the blonde girl with the blue bow in her hair sitting across from her was adamant on conversing.

"So where are you from?" she smiled, shifting in her seat to get more comfortable, the gold and silver keys sitting at her thigh clanging together with a soft ring.

"The Cliffs." Andromeda stated, her eyes not leaving the creamy pages of the book resting on her open palms. It was obvious she wasn't all that interested in talking right now, but the blonde girl seemed in dire need of a girl to girl conversation, so Andromeda being the kind of person she is, replied with simple and bland answers out of the minimal amount of generosity in her heart.

She didn't care if she was being rude, frankly she probably wouldn't even notice if she was being rude or not, but she knew that it would be nice of her to pay a little attention to the blonde girl with unique looking, probably magical keys.

"Woah." the girl gushed in awe. "I heard one of the richest families live there, I can't quite remember their name though." she tapped her chin in thought.

"The Shaw Family," Andromeda glanced up over the pages, her green irises glistening with a hidden secret. "They run the mining business, SMC. It's how they made their fortune." She knew the facts like the back of her hand.

The blonde girl snaps her fingers. "That's it!" she smiled. Her eyes widen in a sudden realization. "Oh, I'm Lucy by the way." she grinned, eyes closing and head tilting.

"Andromeda." she nodded, sliding her bookmark in the correct position and sliding the novel into the confines of the brown leather satchel sitting beside her.

 _Lucy Heartfilia,_ she thought. _Daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. Mother and Fathers 'enemy', as they put it._

It hadn't been hard for her to put the pieces together. Lucy was an exact replica of her late mother, the only noticeable difference in them was the sense in fashion.

Andromeda had, had a sneaking suspicious that Lucy was of Heartfilia lineage, she looked like a mirror image of the deceased Layla Heartfilia and with her confirming her name, it had only made the mere assumption the clear truth.

"So, what book were you reading?" Lucy asked. "You look like a lover of literature, like me."

"The Thirst. I was gifted it before I left my home." she stated blandly, staring at the ever so slightly unnerved Lucy.

Andromeda had spent most of her life in her family's library, reading and rereading every book there. She had been alone for practically everything, and she only saw her parents for about ten minutes every night for dinner, even then they were both sitting on the opposite side of the table, which was impossibly long, she sometimes had trouble making out their faces.

"Really? I've never heard of that, is it good?"

"Yes, the way he writes is very ... descriptive and the tone he writes for the main character fits her perfectly and elegantly. I find her character very likeable."

They both lapsed into an awkward silence unsure of what to say, more so for Lucy than Andromeda, as the white-haired girl was never been very good at identifying emotions or expressing them in conversation or in life in general.

The only sound surrounding them was the quiet murmur of people talking to one another in their seats surrounding the two girls and the continuous clicking and clacking of the train rolling across the tracks.

Andromeda, bored with this quiet and boring situation turns to look out the window and watch the massive blur of the outside world with a passive expression. "Miss Lucy?" she says after a few minutes of complete silence.

"A-ah... You don't have to call me that, Andromeda." she waved her hands left and right, sweat dropping. "But, yeah? What is it?"

Andromeda turned to look at the blonde girl once again. She looked incredibly serious, like this situation meant life or death. "Miss Lucy. . . Your underwear is showing." she pointed to the pleated dark blue skirt the had gotten caught in the waistband of her pink stripped underwear.

Lucy froze and like a rusted robot in need of an oil, looked down to confirm the horrifying truth. Her face turns bright red, glowing in embarrassment, her mouth dropping open in shock. And a shrill scream rips through her throat and startling the passengers around them. She quickly ripped the piece of blue fabric from her underwear and covered her face with her hands. "Please don't tell anyone about this!" she pleaded.

"I'll have no one to tell." Andromeda said truthfully.

"Just Promise!" she demanded, hands still hiding her red face.

Andromeda sighed, placing a hand over her heart. "I swear never to tell anyone that your skirt got stuck in your-"

"S-SHUT UP!" Lucy lunged forward, covering Andromeda's mouth.

"But you said to-"

"I know what I said! Someone could here you!" she hissed, her face still alight in a red hue. Lucy aggressively chewed her lip in embarrassment, eyes flitting back and forth between the rows of people around them. "How long has it been like that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Only since you returned from the bathroom, before the train left the station." Andromeda shrugged, hands rifling through her backpack.

Lucy deadpanned. "And you didn't tell me?!"

"I just assumed you knew or that it was a new commoner fashion." Andromeda blinked, not entirely sure why she was angry at her now.

"How would I have known?! And commoner fashion? What do you mean by commoner?" Lucy bombarded her with the questions, pointing an accusing finger in her face.

"I'm not from a poor family, Miss Lucy." Andromeda said, pulling out from her cream coloured backpack, what appeared to be a photo album. "Actually, we were just talking about my family, but a few moments ago." she stated, flipping through the pages, seemingly searching for the right picture. "Ah hah!" She holds up the album, opening it for Lucy to see.

Andromeda was fully aware she shouldn't have told such things to a stranger.

"A-ah? Are you okay?" Lucy sweat dropped.

Instantly, without a second thought Andromeda dropped back into her blank faced, emotionally clueless character. Slowly raising the photo album to Lucy's face, she starred down the confused blonde girl across from her.

Sitting stoically on a throne like chair, between a just as stiff looking man and woman, was a pigtailed child version of Andromeda. A large castle like mansion sitting above them on a cliff. The infamous Cliffs Mansion.

Lucy made a sound Andromeda could only compare to that of choking, her big brown eyes bulging from their sockets. "You're Andromeda Shaw!?" she hissed under her breath, starring unbelieving at the picture displayed before her. Although shocked by the sudden revelation she knew shouting something like that would only gain unneeded and unwanted attention. "But the papers said you were dead!"

"Dead?" Andromeda looked slightly amused, momentarily pausing her search through the album. "That's new. Last time they said I was just a servant girl, yes?"

"So, they have been lying this whole time." Lucy gasped her voice barely above a whisper. "Why would they do that?"

"Well, I've always been hidden from the lime light, when my parents realised I didn't want to live a life of luxury that had been planned out since before my birth, they understood that it wasn't for everyone and decided to keep my existence a secret. But of course, a reporter found out when I was twelve. They made up a lie, saying I had been a mere servant girl that worked in their home, to repay a debt they had never payed back to my 'parents'." She said, a nostalgic look flashed in her forest green eyes. "That lie lasted three years, longer then we had expected. At the time I had felt bad, causing all this trouble for my parents, who had a hard-enough time running their mining business. But oddly enough, they were fine with it, keeping me a secret. That may sound harsh to any other child's ears and heart-breaking to others, but it warmed my heart. They were willing to help, to hide me because they knew I was never going to be happy if I lived that life."

"I wish my father was like that." Lucy sighed. "He never cared for what I wanted. Just what would help our company."

"Oh," Andromeda nodded in agreement. "Not a lot of children are as lucky to have parents capable or willing to let their child have what they wish for."

"If only." Lucy said with a hopeless sigh.

Andromeda didn't know why she had opened up so easily to Lucy, she'd never told anyone the truth about her family, ever.

"Do you use magic?" Lucy asked, a new light of interest shinning in her eyes.

"I... guess." Andromeda was unsure of how to answer.

"You guess? What does that mean?"

"I am able to use magic, yes. But I prefer not to."

The shine in Lucy's eyes glowed brighter. Andromeda's half-baked answer seemed to intrigue her more. "What kind of magic do you use."

"..." she didn't want to answer, in fear that she may just loose a possible friend.

 _The only person I can call a friend is Lacy,_ she thought. _It would be nice to have at least one other._

"Oh," Lucy said understanding her reluctance. "You don't have to tell me!" She grinned. "Besides even if you use some kind of dangerous and deadly magic, I know for a fact you're not a bad person."

A powerful thump of her heart hit against her ribcage. A harsh blush flushing her cheeks, her green eyes widen in shock and she felt as if she were going to tear up.

I'm not a bad person, she muttered in her thoughts. She said I'm not a bad person. How can she say something like that? We've only just met... No one has ever said something like that to me.

A shadow cast its self over her eyes, hiding any expression that had flickered through them. Her hands clenched around her black skirt, her knuckles turning white. "How?" she whispered.

"How, what?" Lucy asked.

"How can you say that, when we've only just met?" Andromeda hissed through clenched teeth.

There she went again, showing unnecessary amounts of emotion to a girl she hardly knew. She wanted to kick herself, she wasn't acting like herself.

"Well that's easy!" Lucy stated cheerfully giggling. "Because no matter what, I can see the good in you. Because even if you're a clueless, emotionless, teenage girl with obviously no social skills. You're still a good person! I can see it! It's as clear as day!" She concluded happily. "And your someone I want as a friend."

"This is bizarre." Andromeda said, rubbing her eyes roughly of the unshed tears and clearing her throat of the lump that had formed in it.

"Hmm? What's bizarre about this?" Lucy said.

"It's unheard of, Heartfilia's and Shaw's were never meant to be friends." Andromeda said with a dullness that seemed to fit her more than the angry emotional girl beforehand. "It's something no one has ever spoken of or tried, an unorthodox view, really."

Lucy chuckled. "Well I never understood that stupid business rivalry." She waved it away like a bad smell. "And besides, neither of us are taking up the family businesses, so what does it matter?"

Andromeda's mouth opened as she tried to make any kind of sound that resembled an answer.

No words were formed.

This was new, in only half an hour this girl had managed to shock, anger, and accept Andromeda, quicker than anyone had ever done. Not even Lacy was so generous as to accept all of Andromeda's flaws.

"So," Lucy held out her hand smiling brightly at the shocked and frozen Andromeda. "What do you say? You want be friends?"

Slowly, unsure of this ridiculous situation and her own ridiculous acceptance.

Andromeda took her hand.

"Okay." She said. "Let's be friends."


	2. Chapter 1

**PAPER DANCES**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

' **A-ah…** M-miss?'

'Yes?'

'…Please just choose one already'

'I can't possibly choose between them.'

'Then buy both?'

'I can't afford both, Lucy says I buy to many books, she says we need to save money for more important things.' the white haired girl stated. 'Do you know which is better?'

'…No, miss, I don't. Why don't you just buy one and come and get the other later on.' The old man bargained impatiently from behind the counter. It was obvious that Andromeda's blank expression unnerved him.

'I can't possibly choose between them.' She repeated, starring down at the two thick novels grasped in her dainty, pale hands. In her left hand was a rose pink, hard cover with a title written in bold white cursive letters, topped with a flurry of red hearts dotted across back, front, and spine of the cover. In her right hand lay a paper back – although just as thick as the other – black in colour, with just as many little red hearts covering its. 'They both look very good?' she stated, green eyes glaring down at the two shiny books in her hands.

 _This girl is weird ,_ the man thought with a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead.

With a reluctant sigh and an agreeable nod, she placed the second book back onto the sleek dark wood shelving and walked the very few steps towards the counter. Starring at the man expectantly, she blinked handing him the hard-covered book she'd first looked at.

'That will be 2,000 jewel.' He sighed.

She reached behind her, pulling a worn down brown leather wallet from her back pocket and tugged out two 1,000 jewel notes from the confines of the ragged and ripped accessory. She handed him the brown coloured money.

The white haired girl wore no expression as she gave him the money, her neutral expression hadn't changed since she'd stepped foot inside the considerably new bookshop. Her risky attire had quickly gained the attention of the few people inside the shop, but her sharp and emotionless gaze had just as quickly scared them all out of the shop.

She'd been standing there deciding which to choose for nearly two hours. Occasionally mumbling to herself and skimming through a few of the pages of her novels.

'A-are you sure your allowed to read books like this miss?' he pulled out a brown paper bag from behind the counter, sliding her newly purchased book into it and hands it over to her.

Her novel although not erotica, was a romance with adult themes. She didn't see the harm in reading such things, she was a young adult herself, close to her twenty's. She read them out of curiosity.

'No.'

He sweat dropped at the blunt reply. 'Then why do you read them?'

'Because I find them interesting.'

'I-interesting? Really?'

'Yes. Is something wrong with that?' she raised her eyebrow, challenging the old man.

He was beginning to get on her nerves.

'N-no! It's just surprising.' he raised his hands in defence. 'If I may, what is your name?'

Not deterred by the sudden question, she replied bluntly. 'Andromeda.' She pulls off the once cream coloured backpack from her back, and slides the brown paper package into what little room there was left inside. 'Would you happen to know where any magic stores are?' she asked the man across from her.

She had forgotten the directions Lucy had told her.

'Oh! Um, Magic isn't a big part of the towns people's lives, as we live off of the fishing business. But there is one store that sells specifically to travelling wizards, I'm guessing like yourself. It's not too far from here, a few streets down that way.' he tells her pointing in the correct direction. 'Sadly I'm not that interested in Magic, so I've never been nor know the name, but I pass by it on occasion and remember there is a little red octopus on the sign, just look for that and you shouldn't miss it.' he smiled.

'Thank you.' she bows to him, before sliding her backpack back on and marching outside of the shop.

 **Andromeda** Shaw, liked very few things and loved nothing. The few things that made it onto her "prestigious" list of likable things was:

Lemons.

Books.

Magic.

Lucy.

Cats or Pigs.

They went in that exact order, no exceptions. Now, the list of things she didn't like was _very_ long, so long she was sure she could cover the entirety of Fiore with it, in red angry ink.

She read with her usual blank expression as she walked next to Lucy. She received a rough smack up the back of her head. She looked up from her novel and pouted at Lucy.

Lucy Heartfilia was the first person in her seventeen years to ever show genuine care for Andromeda's wellbeing – besides her one maid Lacy. When they had met Lucy had been so kind and generous to her, it had been the first smile she'd seen since she'd left her towering mansion she called home. After conversing with her for only thirty or so minutes Andromeda had found that Lucy had had a somewhat similar life to her own, besides the few differences.

'Roma,' Lucy scolded. 'I told you that you could only read those in public if you didn't read them while walking. You know the deal.' she held out her hand expectantly.

Andromeda's forest green eyes widened the slightest bit at the possibility of her precious book being ripped from her hands, and placed within the confines of Lucy's Brown satchel that rested perfectly on her hip. 'I'm sorry, I won't do it again.' she said with her dull tone of voice. It was hard for Lucy to tell if she was actually telling the truth or not.

Lucy shook her head, hands landing on her hips. 'You said that before and the time before that and the time before that and the one before that and the one before that one.' she counted on her fingers, the pressure she used appeared as if she were trying to break them off.

'I promise never to read my books while walking.' She pledged with a hand over her heart and a blank look in her shiny green eyes.

'Or in public?' Lucy raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Andromeda's shoulders dropped in disappointment, but her face remained neutral just like it had been throughout the entire day. 'That's taking it a bit far.' she said.

' _Roma_.'

'Or in public.' she said reluctantly, eyes sliding off into the distance.

'Good,' she sighed happily skipping ahead by a few steps. 'Now, where is this Magic store?'

Andromeda leaped into step next to Lucy, her book now safely tucked away in her bag, and her hand clasped behind her back. She stared ahead, neutral expression and all.

'He said that the sign had a little red octopus on it.' she told Lucy. 'I don't remember if he told me the name.'

Lucy held her hand over her eyes, blocking out the sun as she looked left and right, down the street. 'There it is!' she cried, pointing a finger at the shop. And just like the man at the book store had said, a small red octopus sat on the sign that swung back and forth with the gentle breeze.

Lucy raced off, leaving a slowly walking Andromeda behind in a cloud of dust.

Andromeda heaved a sigh. 'She always leaves me behind.' she muttered under her breath.

She made her way towards the small two story shop, and pushed open the door with the ring of a bell.

'What? _This_ is _the_ _only_ Magic store in this entire town!?' was the first thing she heard as she stepped inside.

The shocked blonde immediately turned to the white haired girl that had just entered, pointing an accusing finger at a blank faced Andromeda. 'You knew didn't you!? Why didn't you tell me!?' she accused.

'Oh… did I forget to tell you?' Andromeda blinked in little surprise, she'd genuinely believed she'd told her.

Lucy sighed, shoulders slumping forward in exasperation, there was no point in starting an argument with the girl who hadn't ever raised her voice (at least in her presence). 'No, you didn't.' she said. 'Just, please tell me things next time.'

'Okay.'

The elderly man behind the counter speaks up. 'Yes, this town lives off the fishing business instead of magic.' he stated matter of factly.

'Correct,' Andromeda nods affirmatively. 'Not even a tenth of the people in this town use magic, so this store specializes in selling to traveling wizards instead of wizards that reside within this town, as there are little to none of them.' the monotone female said as if reading the text from a handbook.

'I guess this was a total bust then, ne Roma?' Lucy sighed disheartened, turning to the white haired girl that was inspecting a shelf of mysterious magical items. Said female ignored her and continued to poke at the glittery dust, eyes wide with a childish wonder.

'Can I have it Ms. Lucy?' she turned to the blonde girl with sparkling eyes, asking as if the same aged teenager was her mother.

'Don't call me that! What is it?' Lucy questioned, Andromeda only ever called her "Ms. Lucy" when she wanted something. She'd learnt a long time ago that letting Andromeda have whatever she wanted without questioning what it was, was not the best of things to do, as her new presents had blown up and destroyed most of the hotels and even villages they had been staying in, at the time. Andromeda was like a child at times and Lucy didn't mind all that much.

'Magic dust.' she said bluntly, ignoring the fact Lucy had said not to call her "Ms. Lucy" she will continue to call her that and there was no way to stop her.

'What kind of "Magic dust."' she air-quoted, copying her tone of voice.

'The pretty kind.'

Sigh.

'Do you know what it does?'

'… Yes.'

'No! You don't, do you!?'

'Yes, you're right… How did you figure out I was lying?' Andromeda's eyes were wide in childish shock.

'It was Obvious!'

'How Ob-'

Before the argument could go on any longer, the old man behind the counter quickly cut in. 'Anymore fighting and you'll have to leave.' he stated eyeing the two young women, Andromeda could see the annoyance building in his eyes.

Both blonde and white haired girls went silent, Lucy pouting at the idea of being kicked out of the only magic store and Andromeda starring at the old man with a partially raised eyebrow. It had been awhile since she'd been kicked out of a shop, hopefully there won't be an angry mob of people chasing after her and Lucy this time.

'Now!' the old man clapped. 'I recently got in a new shipment of magical items, you know.'

'No, I didn't.' Andromeda answered from her position next to Lucy.

Lucy let out an annoyed sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'It was a rhetorical question; you weren't supposed to answer it.'

'Oh… I apologize.' she bowed.

'Ahhh? … It's okay ma'am.' he slowly returned the bow. Clearing his throat, he began rifling through the contents of the draws behind the counter. He popped up a second later holding a thin pink rectangular magical item. 'Girls just love this ColourS Magic.' he says excitedly.

'Not all girls do.' Andromeda said. When she was younger she would have hated things like that, Although, now she would admit freely that she loved to use the more girl classified magic and she even had a ColourS Magic.

The old man chose to ignore the girls unneeded reply and decided to demonstrate what it was that this particular magical object did. 'You can switch the colour of your clothes to whatever you feel like that day!' he said energetically. swiping his finger in a circular motion on the pink device. His green clothing changing to a purple colour. 'Like this!'

'Boring.' Andromeda stated, turning her back to the old man and continued inspecting the peculiar looking dust. She ignored the rest of Lucy and his conversation and took to reading her book. An adventure novel, about a young girl of twelve that was slowly losing her mind to a magical disease. Truth was, Andromeda had only bought this because it had reminded her of her past.

Andromeda had been very young when she'd started learning her magic. When Andromeda had been around ten, she had let her Magic get the best of her and had, in a way, lost her mind (As much as a young ten-year-old could have), as a result she had forced many of her maids and butlers to quit, losing many of the people she had held dear to her whilst growing up. It had been the loss of her closest maid Lacy – the old woman that had known her throughout her life and cared for her just as long –, that had been what brought back the humanity the young girl had lost. There was not a day that Andromeda looked back and teared up at the memory of watching the old woman's silhouette disappear behind the glowing light of the setting sun.

She was cut from her thoughts when an angry Lucy stomped by and snatched the back of her shirt and dragged her out of the shop. Andromeda didn't fight her, knowing that the man must have dealt a harsh blow to her ego, as she had heard Lucy mutter under her breath how "he thought my looks were only worth 1,000 jewel, huh!" and then would proceed to hiss a profanity and continue to glare ahead.

'I'm sure he didn't think that, Ms. Lucy.' Andromeda said as she was dragged behind Lucy, turning the page of her book.

'Tch! You didn't see the look on his face though, Roma!' Lucy growled. 'And I Told You Not To Call Me Ms. Lucy!'

'Yes, you're right, I didn't and no, I won't stop. But business must be hard for a magic shop owner in this town, he must need to make prices high for business.' Andromeda said, turning another page of her book. She didn't care that the flat heels of her boots were dragging along with her and creating a cloud of dust. She quickly reached down and tugged her black plaid skirt down to hide her underwear. 'So even if your "sex appeal" worked, he would have had to keep the prices high.'

Lucy huffed, her stance softening, not noticing the way Andromeda had said sex appeal. 'Fine.' Andromeda could just feel the displeased and angry expression on Lucy's face appear once again. 'But 1,000 jewel is nothing! It pisses me off. Tch! So much for using my feminine whiles… If that's all I can get realistically, then-'

Lucy was cut off before she could get any angrier, by a crowd of squealing young females. The commotion was enough to gain Andromeda's attention, as she peeked over the top of her book with a glint of curiosity. Lucy freed Andromeda from her death grip, and walked to the railing starring down at what appeared to be a hundred or so young females flocking around a single form. At the sudden loss of Lucy's hold, Andromeda plummeted to the ground landing with gasp. She lay there sprawled on the ground, her book lay open on her chest, her page lost. 'Lucy.' she pouted, sitting up and tugging the spaghetti strap of her vermilion crop top up higher, to cover what little it had stopped covering.

'You said that a famous wizard's come to town?!' A girl shouted as she ran past the two starring girls.

'Yes! It's Salamander!' her friend squealed, running alongside her.

'Salamander?' Lucy and Andromeda mumbled, Andromeda still sitting on the ground, crossed legs and vacant expression.

Salamander, huh? Andromeda thought. Isn't he a Fairy Tail member? A fire mage from Fairy Tail to be exact. What would he be doing _here_.

She didn't care for the big league Wizards like Lucy did. Although sure, she respected their power and abilities, they _had_ to be amazing (to an extent) to get so high in the ranks and be in such powerful guilds, after all the powerful guilds don't let just anyone in.

Lucy clapped happily, realizing who he was. 'The one they say can use fire magic you can't even buy in stores?! Wow!' she cried. 'He's in _this_ deadbeat town?!'

'It would appear so.' Andromeda said with her monotone voice, popping up besides Lucy, book tucked safely inside her bag. She felt as if she should be pushing a pair of glasses up her nose.

'I _have_ to see him!' Lucy declared, throwing her fist into the air. And with that she took off in a cloud of dust, running towards the small crowd of girls.

'Lucy.' Andromeda sighed vacantly, face expressing nothing but slight displeasure to her current situation. 'Please stop leaving me behind.'

I have to follow her don't I? she thought to herself. I could leave her there and head back to our hotel. But then Lucy would get angry and then she'll take away my books and lemons.

A reluctant pout juts out her bottom lip and she heaves a loud sigh. Andromeda heaves the strap of her backpack back up her shoulder and follows after Lucy.

Andromeda couldn't say she was the most sensible one out of the two of them, because frankly that was as far from the truth as possible. But, she wasn't so easily persuaded and tricked by people (Although, it did actually happen, very rarely though and she would never admit it), like Lucy was. Now, Lucy isn't stupid Andromeda knows she's a smart girl, but she acts before she thinks more than Andromeda does. She's not reckless or irresponsible, she's just a bit gullible is all.

But the fact was, Andromeda just doesn't care about other people's lives. She didn't care for the powerful Wizards, so why would she care for the lives they live and lead? She's not friends with them and she doesn't know them, so why should she care about them?

It didn't take long for Andromeda to make it to the bustling crowd of young teenaged females. She tiredly brushes the fringe of her bob cut white hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back into place on her forehead.

'Lucy!' she called, cupping her mouth. She began shoving her way through the swarm of love sick girls, getting growls of annoyance and hisses that resembled that of a deranged animal near death. These girls were starting to scare her. 'Lucy, where are you!'

As a result, from her not so nice shoving she was pushed in return and sent flying into the centre of the crowd, landing straight on her face. Oh how she hated Karma.

'Igneel! Igneel! Igneel!' an unfamiliar male voice shouts from behind her crumpled form.

Before she could turn to look at the person coming up behind her, a ring covered hand is placed in front of her face, which she had only just removed from the rough concrete ground. A startled gasp leaves her lips; the rings bore a great resemblance to the ones she'd read about not two days ago. The Sleep and Charm rings sat almost arrogantly on the man's fingers, she could just tell that this man was going to be as arrogant as the rings sitting on his fingers.

Andromeda looked up at the man that wore the illegal Magical items. She deadpanned. 'Who are you?' Andromeda had thought that she might have actually been able to recognise this Salamander guy because so many girls were fawning over him (and Lucy had a habit of shoving her sorcerer weekly magazine in her face, declaring who was good looking and who wasn't), but he wasn't a teenager or good looking like she had expected or read about.

It seemed that the male voice she'd heard before had said the same thing as her, wondering who the hell this (probably imposter) man was.

Rubbing her nose, which had taken the brunt of her fall, she whacked away the frozen man's hand and scurried over to where the salmon haired boy was standing (The person who had been calling for "Igneel" behind her). She didn't know who this boy was, but he looked interesting a possible new friend, maybe?

Hmm, friend? she thought to herself, mentally tapping her index finger against her chin. I've only ever been able to call Lucy and Lacy my friends, it would be nice to gain a few others.

The blue haired man in the weird outfit froze he appeared both shocked and offended as his mouth dropped open. Quickly regaining his composer, the man struck a weird pose and flashed his very illegal rings and an arrogant smirk. 'If I said Salamander, would that ring a bell?'

'No.' came Andromeda's blunt reply. Although she had actually heard of "Salamander", but she knew that this man wasn't him at all. Salamander had pink hair and this man did not, Salamander was a teenager her age and this man was not.

From the corner of her eyes she watched the pink haired boy turn around and leave, walking away from the eccentric man that was now revealed as a probable criminal.

Maybe I should go with him, she thought. It's becoming a bother searching for Lucy-sama.

As she went to follow the boy, a small group of angered girls broke off from the larger crowd and attacked the boy, screaming at him for being rude to "Salamander".

A drop of sweat formed on her forehead. On second thought, it's a good thing I didn't follow him, she thought staring down at the now beaten and bruised boy.

'W-what's wrong with these girls?' the boy chocked out as Salamander called off his horde of feral females, and for a millisecond locked gazes with Andromeda's green orbs. Something seemed familiar about this boy, like she had seen him before.

'They are being controlled.' she said walking towards him with vacant eyes and a straight face.

'Huh?'

She held out a hand, letting him grasp it with an unusually warm hand of his own and pulled him up to stand next to her. He dusted off his shoulders and backpack, sending a grateful smile to Andromeda that startled her for a second, the only people that had ever smiled at her like that was Lucy and Lacy. She could feel a small blush creep up the sides of her neck and coat her ears. How unusual.

Clearing her throat, she continued. 'That Salamander man is wearing a Charm ring, a form of illegal magic that controls people.' she says with a light tone, like she was talking about the weather and not an illegal form of magic that was currently being used on multiple young girls. 'Although, it doesn't affect people that are aware of it and is quite easy to break someone out of its control.'

The boy's eyes narrowed on Salamander, glaring fiercely at him whom walked towards them quickly scribbling something on two pieces of paper, holding it out to the boy and Andromeda. 'Here is my autograph, show it off to your friends if you please.' he said as if she and the salmon haired boy should be grateful for this "gift".

'He's so kind!' one of Salamanders fans squealed, her eyes the shape of hearts.

No he isn't.

'No thanks.' the boy and Andromeda deadpanned, staring in disgust at the two pieces of paper.

Their answer angered the fans and they once again attacked the salmon haired boy but this time Andromeda as well.

First latching onto the boy, they kicked him into a pile of garbage as he landed face down on the dirty bags, Andromeda was sent flying with a harsh hit to the back of her head and landed straight of top of the boy.

'Ow.' she mumbled kneeling and pouting by the boy, rubbing the big bump that had formed on her head. 'Thank you cushion.' she pets his crumpled form like she would a cat. The boy groans in reply.

'Guess it wasn't him, ne Natsu?' a small voice said from behind them.

Andromeda turned from the now named Natsu to inspect the newcomer, green eyes widening in wonder. 'Cat.' was all she could say.

To say Andromeda liked cats was an understatement, she loved them, enough to put them on her "prestigious list of likable things". She had a little pastel purple notebook in her bag covered in little cats, with a matching pen, pencil, and charm (which was currently hanging off of one of her backpacks zippers). As a child she had always wanted a cat, that or a pig. But her father had been very allergic to cats and her mother had a peculiar hatred for pigs, so neither were ever allowed.

With lightning speed Andromeda had snatched up the blue cat and was squeezing him into her chest, although through all of this she still wore her unnerving blank expression.

'Hello.' she said holding him out to get a better look at him.

'H-hi?' the cat said gasping for air.

'What is your name?' she asked, placing him down on her lap petting his head gently.

'Happy!' he posed dramatically. 'That's Natsu.' he gestured to Natsu who still lay face down in the rubbish. Natsu lifted a hand and gave a slow wave, grumbling a greeting.

'I'm Andromeda, but you can call me Roma.' she says.

'Andromadar! Nice name!' Natsu said, quickly pulling himself out of the rubbish and sits himself down next to Andromeda and Happy.

'Just Roma, please.' she said, gently rubbing Happy's head. She didn't mind that Natsu had gotten her name wrong, she hadn't met many people who had gotten it right on the first go either, so it wasn't surprising.

'Okay,' he grinned. 'Roma then.'

Yes, she thought the corners of her lips tilting ever so slightly. He is definitely going to be a good friend of hers.

She could just tell.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Recap.**

 ** _Yes,_** _she thought the corners of her lips tilting ever so slightly. He is definitely going to be a good friend of hers._

 _She could just tell._

 **Beginning**

 **'Once** upon a time, there lived a strong warrior of impeccable power. She was known across the land for her greatness and beauty, there was not a single person who didn't love her. She also had a sidekick a blonde girl of no real talent or beauty, but the kind and beautiful warrior took pity on her and allowed her to follow her on her epic quests and amazing adventures. Their names, Andromeda Shaw and Loony Lucy-'

'If you're going to insult me... Do It Out of EAR SHOT!'Lucy roared, smacking the blank faced Andromeda over the head with her own book.

Andromeda pouted – eyes still blank – she rubbed the red bump that had formed on the back of her head. 'I was just telling them a story, Lucy.' she says with a small whine to her voice. Pointing towards the pink haired boy and cute blue cat that were sitting across from them and watching with tiny smirks on their faces.

Lucy gave her a vicious glare, starring down at her with rage and annoyance. Turning to the silently snickering onlookers, she breathed in slowly, muttering to herself how she needed to calm down before she killed the stoically blunt Andromeda sitting beside her.

Happy and Natsu quickly went back to eating the food both girls had bought for them, as a way to thank them for helping Lucy out of the Charm spell and for Natsu being Andromeda's cushion when she'd been sent flying.

'I'm Lucy by the way, I see you've met Roma. It's nice to meet you two.' Lucy smiled at the two eating males, both human and feline. A drop of sweat travelled down her forehead as she tried to dodge the incoming food that was flying towards her and Andromeda.

'Aye!' the blue cat said before taking a big bite out of the fish he was holding.

Andromeda watched with a slice of lemon sitting between her lips and an unemotional look. Happy, who was sitting in front of her on the table, looked at her curiously. 'Isn't that sour?' he asked.

'No.'

'I've never seen anyone eat _only_ lemons, before.' he gaped, starring as she happily bit into it and then replaced the eaten one with a fresh slice.

Lucy leaned forward, as if to speak a sacred secret, holding her hand over her mouth she said. 'Andromeda _loves_ lemons, she's always eating them.' she giggled.

Natsu looked up from his food with a knowing nod. 'So that explains why you smell so much like lemons.'

'All of her bathroom products are lemon scented as well! All I can ever smell is Lemons! Every morning and every night before bed!'' Lucy rants, throwing her hands up in the air.

'Only to drown out the smell of your horrid perfumes.' Andromeda says, sipping at her lemonade.

Lucy scoffed. 'My perfumes smell fine, thank you very much.' she huffed and crossed her arms.

'Maybe, if they were made properly.'

'Why you! -'

'You two are really close, aren't you?' Happy questioned, stepping in between the brewing fight. Though, it was obvious if he hadn't he'd have loved to watch them fight. Or at least watch Lucy hand Andromeda her butt.

'I suppose,' Lucy said thoughtfully tapping her finger against her chin. 'I mean I've known Andromeda for a while now and I'm sure I know more about her than any other person would.'

Andromeda nodded along with her words. 'I think I know more than I should about Lucy,' she said with what resembled a semi chuckle. 'Did you know that when I first met Lucy she got her skirt st-'

A hand slaps down on her mouth before she could continue any further. 'Okay, that's enough from you.' Lucy said, a bright red blush covering her cheeks. 'I _knew_ you wouldn't keep that promise.' She hissed under her breath.

'Eh?' Happy and Natsu tilt their heads in confusion. 'What happened to her skirt?'

'NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!' she flushed an even brighter red, ducking her head down.

'I-if you say so...' they stuttered. 'Loony Lucy. '

Thankfully for them, only Andromeda heard their words and as a result she stared proudly at them like a mother would a child, just with less emotion.

An awfully awkward silence in cases them, – mainly Lucy, as the other three were happily eating their food – Lucy clears her throat. 'So Natsu and Happy, was it?' she laughed nervously.

'Yup,' Natsu says, his mouth full of food. 'You two are real nice by the way.'

Andromeda tilted her head, she was nice?

'Shank youf.' she said with a mouthful of lemon slices.

'Andromeda.' Lucy scolded her.

'Sorry, Ms. Lucy.' Andromeda pouted.

'How many times have I told you?' Lucy hissed. 'Don't. Call. Me. That.' she growled lowly.

'Lu?'

'No.'

'Lu-Lu?'

'No.'

'Loony Lu?'

'NO! NONE OF THOSE! It's Lucy or nothing else!'

'Okay... Nothing Else it is.'

'You're such a smartass. ' Lucy scoffed, struggling to hide a smile that twitched at the corners of her lips.

'I do try.' Andromeda nodded the corners of her lips twitching ever so slightly.

'They're _crazy._ ' Happy whispered loudly. Natsu nodded in agreement, his mouth full of food.

Lucy's happy exterior peeled away, revealing a ticked off red faced Lucy, someone that scared Andromeda. 'What did you just say?' she asked, an underlying threat as clear as day in her voice.

The little blue cat giggled smugly. 'Nothing.' he sang, biting into his fish.

'Anyways,' she glared once more down at the blue feline. 'That salamander guy was using a charm spell, a type of hypnosis spell. That kind of magic can make people attracted to you, though its sale was banned years ago.' she explained, chattering on as the three others continued eating their food. 'I can't believe anyone would go that far to be popular, what a creep. But thanks to you barging in the charm was lifted, so this is my way of saying thank you.'

Natsu looked up with innocent eyes, tilting his head in confusion. 'Andromeda already told us about the charm magic.' he said his gaze falling on the deadpanned Andromeda, who was staring innocently and uninterested out the window, like she had done no wrong.

'Aye!' Happy chirped.

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead, she turned and glared at Andromeda. 'Really now?' she growled, turning her angered gaze onto the still eating Happy and Natsu. 'And you two just _let_ me continue talking? Hmm?' she frowned at them.

'Aye!' Happy repeated, shoving his fish into his mouth.

Andromeda watched from the corners of her eyes, the forest green orbs that seemed to glow with a hidden interest, watched with just that, interest. She could tell right off the bat that Natsu was no ordinary person, a mage perhaps. A strong mage even. The blue cat though, he intrigued her the most. A _talking_ , and _blue_ cat, never had she seen one of those before.

As Lucy continued talking to Natsu and Happy, Andromeda continued to watch.

She vaguely heard Lucy talk about being a wizard herself and then saying her name in the sentence as well. She fought a smile, something she hardly ever had to do. Ever since she had met the eccentric blonde girl, Andromeda had experienced many different things. Many different emotions.

Today Andromeda had been feeling more emotions than usual. She'd smiled more than ever before, even though they weren't classified as _full_ smiles, in her books they were. Her eyes fluttered towards the window, looking up at the bright blue sky, that was soon going to be a florescent orange. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand, her eyes reflecting the light the sun shone down on her from its place slowly traveling down towards the ground.

As a child she used to think that the sun would crash into the ground whenever it began to set. As a result, from her childish fear, Andromeda always closed the curtains in her room before the Sun set, saying that it was preventing it from crashing to the ground, so the Sun could go back to where it had begun that morning and start all over. She would always fall asleep when the Moon took its place, when the orange and pink would slowly turn to dark blue and a silver glitter followed suit.

She was an unusual child, but she was still more human back then than she is right now. Something she envied her child self for. But Andromeda knew that she was slowly getting better, she's slowly becoming more emotional and reactive, although she believes she'll never truly be a _normal_ human and react to things like a _normal_ human would, because that's just how she is, it's something she would never change about herself or let anyone else change about her.

'- But I'm totally going to join that guild!' she heard Lucy proclaim ecstatically. 'And I'm bringing Roma with me!'

Andromeda's attention is immediately bought, and she turns to the conversing three with an expression that shows her confusion. 'Huh?' she blinked her voice deep.

Lucy ginned evilly. 'I'm going to make you apart of the guild, and you have _no_ say.' she said evenly. This was bound to be payback for all the times Andromeda had gotten Lucy caught up in all of the angry mobs and problems.

'…Okay.' Andromeda shrugged, uncaring.

As long as I'm with Lucy, she thought softly. Then I'm fine where ever I am.

Lucy looked shocked by how compliant Andromeda was being. 'R-really?' she asked with a mild stutter. 'You're okay with that? No complaints? No anything?'

'Yes.' she nodded, her eyes straying off to look at the curiously watching Natsu and Happy. It appeared that they had devoured most of the food, only leaving a few fish, a bowl of noodles and a large pizza separated from the dirty cutlery and dishes.

'You talk a lot.' a blank looking Happy said, staring at a confused Lucy.

Lucy sending a glare at the blue cat, a light bulb seemed to go off in her head. 'Oh yeah, it looked like you two were looking for someone.'

Natsu hummed in conformation, nodding as he took the final bite of his noodles. His blue companion responded for him. 'Aye!' he cried, Andromeda had come to realise that is was a verbal habit of his. 'Igneel!' he said.

She remembered Natsu shouting it before hand, when they had been in the centre of Salamander's fan crowd/swarm.

'I'd heard that a Salamander had come to this town, so it's good we checked it out.' Natsu says, his mouth full of the cheese and salami pizza. 'But I guess it was someone else.' he looked disappointed, and that for some reason made Andromeda feel slightly bad for the boy, but the feeling was temporary and disappeared quickly.

She watched in mild amazement as he shoved the last of the Pizza into his mouth. 'Yes, he didn't appear to resemble a Salamander.' she replied, biting into a peeled lemon, eating the fruit whole. She gained no surprised looks, as the boys had become used to her obsession already and Lucy had known her for over a year now so she had already passed that point.

'Well, they're fire dragons, so I really thought it would be Igneel.' Natsu crossed his arms taking on a thoughtful expression.

Lucy sweat dropped. 'What kind of human looks like a fire dragon?' she asked, not understanding what they were talking about. She turned to Andromeda. 'And why are you talking as if you've been with them this entire time?' she questioned.

'Well…' Andromeda looked off into the distance.

 ** _*}{Flash Back}{*_**

 ** _Andromeda_** _sat beside a coughing Natsu, squeezing a suffocating Happy into her chest as she let out a happy sigh. 'Cat.' she sighed, it had been so long since she had been able to hold or pet a cat._

 _'_ _C-can't [Gasp] b-breath!' Happy gasped from her chest, reaching out his paw for any help he could get, none came._

 _It took the ecstatic Andromeda a minute to realise that the Cat she was "Hugging" was losing conscious quickly. 'Opps.' she said monotonously, letting Happy free of her deadly grip. 'Sorry.' her voice lacking any emotion, like the little she had just been showing._

 _'_ _Well, you don't sound very sorry!' Happy pouted, gaining the breath that he had lost while in her grasp and then walking over to a carefully inspecting Natsu, whose black eyes bore down on the slim and fit body of Andromeda, who inspected him with just as much caution._

 _Happy watched the two with worry, as they seemed to stare down one another, with just as harsh gazes. 'You…' Natsu murmured, eyes narrowing dangerously. Happy tensed up as the atmosphere surrounding them became so thick with tension his breath caught in his throat._

 _'_ _Smell like lemons.' he said confused. 'Why?'_

 _'_ _I like them.'_

 _The dangerous atmosphere dispersed, instead a mutual sense of comfort and understanding encased the two as they rested into more comfortable sitting positions. A shell shocked Happy stares at the two comfortably sitting teenagers, a drop of sweat traveling down his head. 'Weird!' he shouted._

 _'_ _Hmm?' Andromeda looked down at the cat that stood before her and Natsu. 'What's weird?'_

 _'_ _Yeah.' Natsu piped in._

 _Happy's eyes widen. 'Why are you two acting like best buddies!?' he inquired loudly, pointing an accusing paw at the two mildly surprised teenagers._

 _'_ _It's because…' Natsu started._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'_ _Love!' he proclaimed, pulling a flustered Andromeda into his arms. He stares down at her with admiration and adoration. 'The moment I laid eyes on her I just knew.' his eyes sparkled._

 _'_ _O-oh you.' Andromeda stuttered, her cheeks a florescent red as she batted his arm softly._

 _And they lived happily ever after, with thirty-eight babies._

 ** _*}{End}{*_**

'- You're twisting the actual story aren't you!' an annoyed Lucy cut in. 'I thought I told you not to make up stories. And you didn't answer the question.' She pinched the bridge of her nose like an annoyed mother over her child's actions.

'Sorry.' Andromeda droned looking away. 'But the first part did actually happen.' she defended herself.

Lucy ignored her.

Andromeda pouted.

And Natsu and Happy looked even more confused.

Big question marks hung over their heads. 'Whhaaa?'

'Aye.'

'Sorry,' Lucy looked at the two. 'She has a habit of messing with stories she's recounting, she usually turns them into a romantic encounter. I shouldn't have even bothered asking her the question.'

'…Oh…' they said simultaneously.

'Now, where were we?' Lucy smiled.

Natsu and Happy then went on to explaining that Igneel was in fact a Dragon and not a human.

'Hah?' a shocked Lucy stuttered. A large picture of a green fire breathing Dragon popped up behind her.

Andromeda wasn't surprised as the two males had energetically explained the fact to her beforehand. That and she had met a Dragon Slayer before when she was a child.

Hmmm, she thought. I don't think I've ever told Lucy I've met a Dragon Slayer before, huh.

'Aye!' Happy pops up, with a hearty smile. 'He's a real Dragon.'

Lucy stood up abruptly. 'Something like that wouldn't be in the middle of a town!' she shouted.

Natsu and Happy seemed to just realise this, freezing in realization.

'You just realized this, now!?' Lucy sweat dropped.

Before they could answer Lucy stood up, placing down a few Jewel notes and pulled her bag up onto her shoulder.

'Come on Roma, we have to go.' she said

A reluctant Andromeda shoves the last of her lemon food into her mouth, wiping her hands and mouth on a tissue and then slinging her cream backpack over both her shoulders. 'Okay.' she sighed. 'Goodbye, Pink Haired Cushion, Happy Cat.' she waved.

Lucy holds out her right arm, slinging it around the shoulders of Andromeda and tugging her into her side. 'Anyway, we have to get going, so take your time.' she smiled.

'Bye, bye.' Andromeda says, brushing some of her white hair back behind her ear.

In reality, Andromeda had wanted to stay longer and convers with the boys. She had hoped that they would become friends.

But perhaps that wasn't what was supposed to happen. Maybe one friend was all she was allowed by the universe.

She and Lucy headed towards the door, her own slim arm sliding around Lucy's waste as she partially stumbled along with Lucy, as they were walking completely out of sync.

A maid standing by the exit and to the left of Lucy, bows kindly. 'Thank you, come again.' she said with a kind smile.

Her smile quickly vanished as something behind the two girls caught her by surprise or was it horror.

Quickly turning to inspect what had shocked the girl, Andromeda's eyes widened slightly and Lucy froze just like the girl had.

Natsu and Happy were kneeled over between the tables.

'Thank you!' they both cried.

'S-stop it already!' Lucy blushed with embarrassment. 'You're embarrassing me!'

No one had bowed Andromeda in such a long time, she'd forgotten how it felt. And boy did the shock hit her hard, of course she didn't react in the same way as Lucy, she was far different from her in that aspect, but she felt a sudden jolt rush through her and a warmth grow on her neck and ears. Her face remained expressionless, but if you looked close enough, you would see the slight taint of red on her neck and the tips of her hidden ears.

Nearly two years, she thought. It's been nearly two years since I'd been shown any form of respect like this. There was a slight tremble through her body and mind, she might have stuttered if she'd been talking out loud just then.

'It's fine, okay? You saved me and helped Andromeda (from what I've been told), so we're even now, 'kay?' Lucy tried to calm down the situation. Nervous because of all the eyes on her and the rest of them.

Natsu and Happy looked at one another. 'I feel bad though,' Natsu stated. 'Because we weren't trying to save you or help you or anything.'

'Aye.' A thinking Happy said. 'We owe them something.'

Owe us? Andromeda thought. If they owe us, then shouldn't I owe them? They helped me, so it's only logical… But Lucy _was_ the one to pay for the food for the both of us, so maybe I owe Lucy… but Lucy would never take anything I would offer her because she's too nice.

'That's it!' Natsu cut through her train of thought. He walked over to the blonde girl standing beside her and handed out a piece of paper.

It has Salamander's signature on it, Andromeda deadpanned. Why would he give her that?

'Here, this is for you.' he smiled innocently.

'No way! Who'd want that!?'

 **Andromeda** sat next to Lucy, the novel she'd bought previously before all the drama sat snuggly in her small hands as she hunched over it in anticipation, Lucy didn't seem to mind the fact she was reading the exact novel they had made deal over, in public once again, maybe because no one was around and Andromeda wasn't reading it out lout like before.

Andromeda wore an unusual mini scowl as she glared annoyed down at the pages. What a stupid situation the ditzy main character had gotten herself into. Andromeda wondered why she'd gotten the book in the first place, then she remembered. That's right, she thought. It has good smut.

'Wow, Fairy Tail's caused trouble again?' Lucy says not all that surprised, from beside Andromeda. 'The Devon thieves were wiped out along with 7 residences… Man they go overboard!' she laughed heartily, slipping down to lay her head in Andromeda's lap, said girl absently tried pushing her off, but after a few seconds of a small shoving war Lucy had won and was now victoriously laying in her lap, giggling over her magazine. 'Oh! A photo spread of Mirajane!' She sighed, lifting the magazine and showing Andromeda the posing female that was covering the pages. She blinked at the immodest poses that were be showed to her, she would admit freely that the white haired girl in the picture – Mirajane Strauss – was a beautiful young woman indeed. 'How do you join Fairy Tail?' Lucy voiced the question that ran through both girl's heads. 'Do they have interviews or something?'

'I would assume so.' Andromeda mumbled, tapping her finger to her chin as she thought over the question. 'Isn't that what powerful Guilds do?' her other hand holding her spot between the wonderful smelling books pages.

Lucy sighed dreamily. 'The Wizard's guild Fairy Tail…' she closed her magazine, sitting up. 'They're the coolest, aren't they Roma!?'

'Sure.' Andromeda spoke from behind her book. Andromeda wasn't as much of a fan of Fairy Tail as Lucy was, but she didn't hate them. She just didn't understand how one guild could be _that_ destructive.

'So you two want to join Fairy Tail, huh?' a head popped out from behind the bushes.

Salamander, Andromeda thought, eyes narrowing on the man as he climbed out of the greenery.

'S-Salamander!?' Lucy jumped, landing clumsily on Andromeda's lap, her arm instinctively wrapping around the latter's neck. Andromeda uncaring for the fact that Lucy was currently sitting on her hands and book, continued to stare down the blue haired man smirking at them.

'Why are you here?' she inquired evenly, green eyes glowing with a hidden threat that he didn't seem to notice.

'I was looking for you two.' he smirked. 'I wanted to invite you two personally to the party I'm hosting on my ship.' he lifted his ring covered hand.

Another spell, pseudo by the looks of it, Andromeda thought with a small barely visible glare. It shouldn't work on me now that I know about it, but I can't say anything for Lucy. She spared her blonde friend a worried glance.

Andromeda would never admit to it, like she would a lot of other things. But she was undoubtedly very protective of Lucy… in her own quiet and always watching way. She continuously worried for the blonde when someone dangerous or a possible threat pops up. It was an out of character, uncontrollable habit she'd kept to herself for a while now and she didn't plan on revealing it any time soon.

'Your Charm won't work on us anymore, Salamander.' Lucy glared, an accusing finger pointed at the man.

Andromeda lightly pushed Lucy off of her lap and stood up. 'She is correct,' she said. 'Its weak point is awareness; it won't work on people who know of its use.'

Salamander looked happy for some reason. 'As I thought.' he said knowingly. 'I realized the moment I saw you, that the two of you were wizards. But not matter. The invitation still stands.'

'Like we would go!' Lucy shouted, standing up and pulling Andromeda behind her, protectively. 'Not to a party thrown by a scumbag like you.' She stated with a mater-of-fact tone.

'Scumbag.' Andromeda repeated.

'Me? Scumbag?' Salamander appeared hurt by the insult, but neither girl felt any remorse, they were stating what they know is the truth.

Lucy's eyes narrowed even more. 'You'd go as far as to use a Charm to be popular.'

'It's part of the ceremony, see?' he said coyly. 'I just wanted the party to have a celebrity as a host, see?'

'I can't believe a famous Wizard is such an idiot.' Andromeda picked at her nails.

'This just proves that even famous Wizards can be big idiots.' Lucy shrugged next to her.

'Oh? But you wanted to join Fairy Tail, yes?'

Both girls froze.

'Haven't you heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?' he continued.

Andromeda clenched her hands into fists behind her back, keeping her expression neutral and emotionless. What was he getting at? she wondered. He _couldn't_ be _that_ Salamander, right? The **_Teenager_** from **_Fairy Tail_**? He couldn't be him.

'W-we have.' Lucy's eyes widened from their narrowed state. ' _You're_ one of the Fairy Tail Wizards!?'

Andromeda snorted loudly.

'That's right.' he says smugly, although Andromeda could see that her snort had annoyed him. 'If you want to join, I'll put in a word for you… and maybe the girl beside you, _if_ she behaves.'

'Not a chance.' Andromeda crossed her arms, looking away from him.

Andromeda knew though, that what he had said, Lucy had bought wholeheartedly, although she herself was an entirely different story.

Lucy excitedly appeared in front of him, hands clasped together and wearing an expression similar to that of a love-struck puppy. 'The party sounds like it would be a wonderful, doesn't it Roma?' she sighed, nuzzling against him affectionately. He must be using pseudo. Andromeda felt slightly disappointed in her friend, didn't she think he could have more than one magic? Then she felt like hitting herself, she wouldn't be under the spell if she'd just told her.

Opps.

'You're easy to figure out, you know that right?' he says uncomfortable with the sudden attention Lucy was giving him.

'Don't go getting used to it.' Andromeda said, tugging Lucy off of him and back a few steps. 'You're an idiot.' she said to Lucy whose eyes were in the form of hearts.

Lucy peeked at him from behind Andromeda, who kept a strong grip on her wrist. 'Hey!' she called. 'Do you really think we'd be able to join Fairy Tail?' she asked with uncertainty.

'Of course!' he cried. 'But in turn, keep quiet about the Charm, okay?' he placed a finger against her lips.

'Sure thing!' Lucy cheered.

'No promises.' Andromeda said her voice unusually deep and threatening.

He payed no mind to her answer, ignoring her completely. He clicked his fingers and a carpet of purple flames lifted him and rushed him away, as he shouted a promise to see them again at the party.

As the spell broke, a devastated gasp burst through Lucy's lips. 'He sued pseudo-charm!'

'But… All Right!' she screamed, fist pumping the air.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes on the direction the Salamander man had disappeared.

This wasn't going to end well.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 ***}{Recap}{***

 ** _Andromeda_** _narrowed her eyes on the direction the Salamander man had disappeared._

 _This wasn't going to end well._

 ***}{Beginning}{***

 **Andromeda's** blank gaze bore down on him. Her hands were placed elegantly on her lap, covered in sea blue coloured gloves. Her eyes glowed with anger but somehow, she managed to keep her expression vacant to the eyes of the man sitting across from herself and Lucy.

Lucy, who was sitting right next to her, gently grabbed her hands clasping them in her own. Her brown eyes were looking at her with a warm and comfortable look of reassurance. She squeezed her hand softly. Telling her that this was worth it, in the long run it would be worth all of this trouble and discomfort.

The moment she and Lucy had stepped foot on the boat, they were immediately steered away from the rest of the girls and into a secluded room, by the man now sitting across for them, Salamander.

"Lucy and Andromeda, was it? What pretty names." he said as he poured them a drink of orange coloured liquid.

"Thanks…" Lucy says for the both of them, laughing nervously. She was obviously as uncomfortable as Andromeda felt.

Andromeda wondered why she had even come with Lucy, then she remembered what she had thought earlier that day.

If I'm with Lucy, I will be fine. Everything will be fine.

"Let's start off with a toast." he smirked, snapping his fingers with an echoing click, the beverage floated up in little droplets. The sight of them mesmerized Andromeda, she'd never seen magic like this before. "Now open wide and savour the fruit flavoured gems as they enter your mouths." Andromeda cringed internally, ducking away from the floating liquid as it came closer to her lips.

That last sentence was unneeded and plain weird. Who would say something like that? What a weirdo.

"No." she says, hitting away the small orange drops, and she watched it hit the ground with a quiet splatter. "I'd rather not drink a possibly spiked drink offered by a strange man I have never met before, nor trust." she said quietly, waving a hand as she inspected the practically empty room, uninterested.

Salamander's mouth gaped open, he was offended by her nonchalant rejection to his offer.

Lucy stood up, frowning at Salamander. "That's Sleep magic." she said after hitting away the liquid that had also floated towards her lips.

Andromeda sent him an almost smug glance, so she had been right in her assumptions.

He looked fascinated that they had found out, although he still appeared to be offended by both of their rejection. "You two are pretty sharp." he chuckled, flashing his ring covered hand for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Wow." Andromeda said blankly. "Magic Rings… Again."

"Silence Miss Sass!" he pointed at her.

"Aye, aye." she saluted.

"Don't get any ideas, pervert." Lucy says, a hand resting on her hip. "We want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no intention of letting either Andromeda or myself become your woman."

"Pervert!?"

"You're not my type." Andromeda peeked from behind Lucy.

"And what would your type be?" he raised a brow, grinning at her.

"Not you."

He laughed quietly, wearing his usual smirk. "What a handful you two are! This is a first!"

The light blue curtain that they had walked through when arriving was thrust open and loud, malicious laughter filled the air.

Andromeda had been expecting as much from him, Salamander just hadn't seemed right to her. But she still didn't like the fact that she had doubted herself enough to willing step onto his boat, and even let Lucy come as well.

"What do you think you're doing?" Andromeda said with dead eyes. She situated herself in front of Lucy, who stood eyeing the newcomers.

She inspected the unconscious girls – the ones she and Lucy had seen when arriving – being held by whom must be Salamander's men.

"What the hell is this!?" Lucy gasped, her fingers twitching towards the gate keys that were strapped to her thigh, revealed by the long slit in her crimson dress.

Salamander didn't answer her, but instead said. "Welcome to my ship, ladies. Please be good until we reach Bosco." he grinned widely.

"So, I guess it's safe to assume you're not a good guy, then." Andromeda sighed monotonously, scratching the back of her neck tiredly. "This isn't going to be any fun."

She had no intention of being kind to a man that was obviously kidnapping herself and dear friend.

"Aww." Salamander held a hand over his heart, pouting. "You wound me."

"Good." she quipped.

"Bosco!?" Lucy exclaims from behind her, hurriedly turning to Salamander with a glare that burned with anger. "What about Fairy Tail!?" She cried.

"Give up on that dream." he shrugged, waving them off. "You're our merchandise now."

"That's…" Lucy struggled for words. "Then, the girls…" she looked at them from the corner of her wide eyes.

"What do you plan on doing with them?" Andromeda inquired stiffly, completely on guard.

"Nothing _you_ need to know about." he says without a care.

Salamander's men all laughed. "That's our Salamander!" a bald man cheered. "We've got ourselves a haul this time!" another laughed.

"You… You liar." Lucy growled, stepping in front of the stone-cold Andromeda and grabs hold of her gate keys.

Seeing her actions, Salamander snapped his fingers, a red magic circle appeared. A whip of purple flames burst out and cracked loudly against Lucy's wrist sending her keys flying towards him. He caught them with ease and held them up in victory. "Gate Keys?" he asked inspecting the set of gold and silver keys. "So, you're a Celestial Wizard, ha?" he turned his smug gaze on a silently fuming Andromeda. "And what about you? What magic do you possess?"

"…" she said nothing. Instead she takes in an invisible breath, letting it wash away a small amount of her anger. She walks towards a teary-eyed Lucy and gently inspected her red skin. "There's no break in the skin, it will be fine, bruised but fine." she says gently, gazing at her with gentle green eyes.

She wished she had practiced her magic more, wished she hadn't stopped using it, wished she had gained a better understanding of it. But the past was the past and she couldn't and shouldn't dwell on it especially at a time like this, so now she had to figure out how she and Lucy were going to get off this boat.

"A Celestial Wizard's gate keys are useless to me, seeing as I have no contract with them." he said. "Say bye, bye." he tosses the keys out of the nearest open window.

"No!" Lucy cried, reaching forward, only to be stopped by his men who quickly shoved her back and into Andromeda's chest.

Andromeda cringed as she thought of all the trouble that simple action had caused and was going to cause.

 _Aquarius._

She felt a warm hand grasp her own and looked beside her to see Lucy, crying. She gently raised a hand and placed it on her head.

Boom!

At that moment, something crashed through the roof of the ship, Andromeda caught sight of familiar pink hair and white scarf that reminded her of scales.

Natsu?

He lands in a crouched position behind a stunned Salamander, Andromeda noted that the pink haired male didn't look happy at all… or that well to be precise.

He turned away from the group of people, gagging into his hand. Turning a pale green colour. 'I knew this was a bad idea.' he groaned lamely.

"Lame."

"You're so Lame!"

The girls said/shouted simultaneously.

"Lucy, Andromadar – I forgot it – what are you two doing here?" A familiar voice questions from above them.

Both girls peered up at the gaping hole in the ceiling, spotting a talking, flying, blue and white cat with wings, starring down at them.

"Happy Cat." Andromeda says, stars glistening in her eyes and her free hand clasped at her chest. All events from moments ago, flying from her mind just at the sight of the blue feline.

Lucy stepped forward. "We were tricked!" she exclaimed. "He said that he would help us join Fairy Tail, but he lied!" her tears had stopped when Natsu and Happy had appeared something Andromeda too note of.

Meanwhile Andromeda had crouched besides a slumped over Natsu, prodding at his head. "Cushion, don't die. Cushion, you must live."

"Andromeda, leave him alone." Lucy sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

Andromeda obediently listened and quickly appeared at her side, still aware of the dangerous men standing around them, although they seemed to be too shocked to be able to do anything at the moment.

"Wait!" Lucy cried. "Since when did you have wings?"

"He's a cat Lucy." Andromeda stated as if it were the answer all of their problems.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I know that! But why does he have wings!?"

"We'll leave that question for later! Which one should I take!?" Happy snapped.

A finger was pointed at Lucy and then she was airborne, flying away held tightly in the grasp of the blue cat… and screaming.

"Bye, bye." Andromeda waved. "Keep her safe." she whispered under her breath, only the sick boy behind her heard her last words. Natsu's attention was stolen by her words, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, his expression unreadable.

Breaking from his shock Salamander turns to his men. "Get her! It'll cause trouble if the council gets wind of us!" he ordered. There was worry and dread in his eyes. Andromeda would surely report this incident to the authorities … is she made out alive that is.

"Anny get behind me!" Natsu ordered only to hunch over and grasp at his mouth and stomach, groaning loudly.

'"Anny?"' Andromeda muttered. She shrugged, she didn't mind the new nickname and even blushed slightly at the sound of it.

"You think you can escape me, hah!?" Salamander shouted enraged. He swung his arm in a wide ark, shouting; "Prominence Whip!" And bursts of purple fire flies into the sky chasing after Lucy and Happy.

Andromeda could only just hear the scared screams of Lucy as they dodged the onslaught of attacks.

"Kaboom!" one of Salamanders men cheered.

Andromeda turns to look at Salamander and his men as they crowd around

"That damn cat's quick!"

A hand grasped her shoulder and she whipped her head around ready to take down anyone daring to touch. Her eyes landed on a glaring Natsu, and her expression softened greatly. He used her to push himself up, growling under his breath. "Hey…" As he got to his feet, his hand remained on Andromeda's shoulder. Gently tugging her behind him, she looked up at him with curiosity and horribly hidden shock.

Was he going to try and fight these guys?

Was he a mage like she had assumed?

If so how strong was he? And could he stand a chance, because she didn't really want to play knight in shining armour for three people. Happy was included, she's already forgotten about the other girls on the ship.

"Are you okay?" Andromeda asked genuinely worried. Even though she has little to no social skills and virtually no understanding of her feelings and anyone else's, Andromeda isn't stupid. She worries, sometimes.

"N-no," he spluttered stumbling backwards into her chest.

She then decided; Nah, not a mage. Too Lame.

She wraps her arms across his chest and heaves him back up. "There, there," she gently ruffled his head of salmon coloured hair.

It seems she may have to play hero after all.

"Oi!" Salamander growled. "Get them!" he pointed his finger at the two teens.

And before Andromeda or Natsu could react, they were swarmed.

 **"** **L-let go."** She gritted out, unsuccessfully trying to ignore the sharp pain of her hair being pulled. Salamanders men had ripped Andromeda from the motion sick Natsu and began kicking the poor boy.

"What? Is the little shy girl trying to be strong?" One of the men asked.

"I thought rich girls like you were supposed to have manners." Salamander smirked.

"Hey boss what should we do with the girl and the cat?" A bald man, with a blue bandana questioned Salamander.

He kept his back turned to everyone bar Andromeda, who stood defiant with a blank expression, as one of his men kept hold of her hair. "Forget about them, let's continue on towards Bosco."

Andromeda kept her eyes on Natsu. "Let him go." she ordered, cradling the back of her head. "Ah!" A rough tugged on her hair as a sign of shut up, sent a wave of stinging pain through her skull. She squeezed her eyes shut hopping it would just stop.

Man, this entire situation sucked big time.

"Fairy… Tail…" the groaned words barely heard, but they'd caught Andromeda's attention.

"Huh?" Salamander mumbled.

She peeked open an eye, looking towards Natsu, who had his arm up and blocking a kick from one of the many men surrounding him.

"You're a member?" Natsu wheezed, glaring at the blue haired man, the reason this night had turned chaotic and terrifying.

As Salamander was opening his mouth to answer, the ship tilted violently sending everyone to the ground. A mass of water pushed them towards the Hargeon docks, with strength Andromeda had seen on a few times before.

Out of shock the man holding the long locks of her white hair, released her and tumbled to the floor. She has no time to sigh in relief at the loss of the pain and strain at the back of her scalp and runs towards a nearly vomiting and airborne Natsu.

"Natsu!" she calls, grabbing hold of his wrist as they and everyone else lost all gravity and floated in the very middle of the spinning ship. She roughly tugged him into her, conjuring a grey piece of paper between her middle and index fingers, before stuttering. "Paper Blizzard: Grey Dance! Sphere!" A shield of grey paper swirled into reality and encased the two airborne teenagers. Andromeda gripped tightly to Natsu's wrist, scared that her spell might have been too weak and would instantly break under the tiniest bit of pressure.

A few seconds later of being stuck in mid-air, the big ball of grey paper encasing the two crashed down crushing them against the unusually soft paper. Her eyes bulged as she was squished between the paper and Natsu, all air escaping her lungs. He weighed a lot. Their bodies were curved to the shape of the paper circle they were trapped in, bent in positions that stretched muscles Andromeda never knew she had.

As everything settled down, Andromeda spoke. "N-Natsu-u." She coughed wheezing loudly. "G-ge-t [Gasp] o-of-ff." She was sure her face was turning blue from lack of air.

"Can't, this ball's too small to move." He said into the middle of her back, trying to shift around a little and ease the pressure he was putting on her, but he too was in an incredibly uncomfortable position like her own. "Can't you undo the spell?" He questioned.

"C-can't breathe." she croaked out, a bright red mixing in with the breathless blue. She quickly flicked her right hand; the only one that was free from his weight. And the paper ball crumbled apart and disappeared into nothing.

Natsu was quick, jumping up with the same energy she'd seen when they'd first met. He checked himself over, looking for any damage besides the few bruises made by Salamanders men. "Woah! Thanks for the help Andromeeta!" he smiled down at the gasping white-haired girl still laying on the ground, the blue slowly fading from her face, but the beet red sticking for an extra few minutes… or possible hours.

"Andromeda." She corrected breathless, refusing to make eye contact with him after that embarrassing moment. _Well he seems to be in good shape after all the motion sickness he's been experiencing,_ she thought. "And you're welcome."

"I've lost all respect for Fairy Tail." She mumbled to herself, pushing herself up and looking around at the damage that had been caused because of the freak wave. _It must have been Lucy and Aquarius,_ she thought with mild dread. Aquarius didn't like her very much, although a little bit more than Lucy. "I can't believe they have people like _him_ in their guild." She sighed, disappointed she and Lucy had actually thought of joining.

Natsu had gone quiet, she peeked up at him through her fringe, blinking innocently in question to his sudden silence. Having gotten used to his loud behaviour.

"That bastard!" he growled all of a sudden, Andromeda's eyes went to his hands and watched as they clenched tightly into fists, his knuckles going white. "Dirtying the Fairy Tail name! I'll make him regret ever posing as a Fairy Tail member! I'll make him pay!" He shouted angrily, turning around quickly and marching off, out of the rubble.

Andromeda's eyebrow raised. "Wait." Andromeda called, pushing herself to her feet. Natsu looked to her with a look she couldn't quite pin. Determination? Anger? Sadness, maybe? "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Don't worry Andromeda." He turned to give her a wide smile with closed eyes, losing the unreadable expression. "I promise Fairy Tail isn't a bad guild, and if you don't believe me, then I guess I'll have to convince you." He said proudly, leaving before Andromeda could speak another word.

"…What?"

It had taken a bit, but Andromeda had managed to navigate her way out of the destroyed ship, while waking up any girl she could find, without encountering any of Salamanders men, surprisingly. Unfortunately, she hadn't found Natsu, either he had made it out of the ship or he had gotten lost half way and was wondering around like a lost puppy. She wasn't sure which at the moment.

She sighed, tired from the day's events. Nothing could make this day any worse or even slightly better after what had happened. She tumbled down a small mountain of sand that had piled up around the ship when it had landed in the now destroyed port town. And grunted in annoyance. Definitely just got a little bit worse.

The moment she hit the wet sand she took notice of the towns people making their way over to the wrecked ship and what was left of some of the docks. She sighed at the thought of cost of all the damage that had been caused. Maybe she could ask her parents for some help? Probably not that good of an idea.

"Don't rub it in!" she heard a familiar voice shout from behind her. She once again turned in the direction of the sound and spotted Lucy and Happy not too far away, sprawled across the ground soaking wet. Quickly back up climbing to her feet, she raced off towards them.

"Lucy! Happy!" She called. Holding up her hand to get their attention.

Both searched for the person calling them. Happy was the first to see her. Smiling widely when he noticed who it was. "Andromar! You're alive!" he cheered, jumping up and down.

"It's Andromeda, stupid Cat!" Lucy shouted, glaring down at the blue feline who didn't even acknowledge what she'd said and continued to jump up and down, beckoning the teenaged girl over. "And did you expect her to die or something!? Huh!?"

"Well with that monster attack…" he trailed off, earning an anger filled shout from the blonde-haired girl beside him.

"What's going on?" she asked as she finally got to them. "Was that Aquarius?" although knowing that it was her.

The blonde girl wasted no time, diving into a lengthy explanation of what had happened between the time Happy had whisked her off to right then when she'd appeared from the ship. Andromeda quickly informed them of what had happened while they were gone, keeping out the incident that sent a darker shade of red to her face at the mere thought.

"Those bastards!" Lucy roared. "How dare they hurt you like that!"

"I'm fine Lucy." Andromeda said, not entirely sure if she was in fact, 'fine'. But it was better to just calm down the fiery blonde girl.

"That doesn't change that fact that it happened, Roma!" Lucy raged. "No one should do something like that to anyone!"

Quickly looking around for a distraction, her eyes caught a bit of movement atop the wrecked ship. "Is that…"

"Huh?" Lucy looked at the ship wreck. "Natsu!"

Andromeda plucked Happy up from the ground and followed after a running Lucy who was racing towards Natsu.

When they finally got close enough, Andromeda saw that he looked just as angry as he did before. Glaring down at whom she supposed was Salamander and his men, he didn't take any notice of the two girls and Happy behind him.

They could hear him say. "You're a Fairy Tail Wizard?" A growl reverberated from him.

"And what's it to you?" Salamander said from behind his men. "Get 'em boys!"

"Right!" they all cheered, running at Natsu.

"Take a good look at this face." Natsu glared at them tugging off his red jacket.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted worriedly.

Happy lazily waved his little paw, munching on a small fish Andromeda suspected had been pushed on land by Aquarius. "Don't worry." He said, settling down on Andromeda's shoulder. "I probably should have told you sooner, but Natsu is also a wizard."

"What!?" Lucy shouted, her mouth hanging open.

"Not that surprising." Andromeda shrugged, temporarily forgetting Happy was sitting there . "I expected as much."

Lucy scowled at her best friend but decided on keeping quiet. Shaking her head, she looked back up at the pink haired boy who stood proudly and angrily above everyone else.

Natsu glared at the men racing towards him and his previous words echoed in Andromeda's mind.

Did this mean he was a member of Fairy tail, like she'd thought? Now she was annoyed, Andromeda hated being wrong. Does this mean I have to Apologise?

His open palm met with the faces of two of Salamanders men, slapping loudly, sending them flying back down to their boss's feet. Salamander looked unhappy with the defeat of his men and growled something Neither Lucy nor Andromeda could hear.

Something red on Natsu's bicep caught both Lucy's and Andromeda's attention. A guild mark and a very specific one at that.

"Fairy Tail." Andromeda breathed.

"No way!" Lucy gasped.

Natsu's expression became darker, angrier and he shouted down at the group of enemies below him. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! And I've never seen you before!"

"Natsu's a Fairy Tail Wizard!?"

"Aye!"

Okay so maybe she was wrong in assuming he wasn't a Mage, Damn.

A man with an eyepatch and no hair turned to his boss and stuttered, terrified; "B-Bora, That Mark! He's the real deal!" he cried, pointing a quivering finger at the angry fairy tail mage.

"Idiot! Don't call me by that name!" Salamander, no, Bora, screamed. Andromeda could see his eyes were wide with fear.

Were all of Bora's men bald? She wondered with a small smirk.

"Bora." Happy crossed his cute little arms, leaping down much to the disappointment of Andromeda, who mildly pouted. "Bora the Prominence." He concluded. "He was thrown out of the Titan Nose guild some year back, for bad behaviour." Andromeda clicked her tongue amusedly. Bad behaviour sounded like a naughty child, not a criminal kidnapper.

Natsu began stalking down the steep bit of the ship he was on.

Andromeda got the feeling of a predator hunting its prey and she felt a chill run down her bare back.

"I don't know whether you're a bad guy or a good guy. But I ain't gonna let you get away with pretending to be from Fairy Tail." He growled. "I'm not letting you dirty our guilds name!"

Bora laughed disbelievingly. "And what do you plan to do about it, boy!? You gonna talk me to death?" He taunted, and he threw his arms outward, shouting; "Prominence Typhoon!" A magic circle springs to life in front of him and bright purple flames, twist their way to Natsu.

Such a shame, Andromeda thought. He has such pretty magic, for a bad guy.

A resonating 'Boom!' and the place Natsu had been standing was flames and smoke.

"Natsu!" Lucy goes to rush forward, and Andromeda was ready to follow, but a winged Happy flies in front of them, holding up his arms.

There was an unspoken word of reassurance, that somehow lessened a small amount of tension that had accumulated in both girl's shoulders. But only a small amount.

And then the question dawned on her, if Natsu was a mage, what was his magic?

"I take no pleasure in defeating big-mouths like you." Salamander said solemnly. Watching the flames roar with life, turning a bright orange that was familiar to everyone. "But that's the way it is the bigger the talk the weaker the man." He sighed, turning away from the blazing fire with a small huff.

Andromeda's eyebrows furrowed, and she wasn't so sure what she was going to do, but she knew she was going to make that criminal pay for causing all of this trouble and for hurting Lucy.

"Ugh!" the grunt of disgust came from the blazing fire. "This is so gross. Are you sure you're _really_ a fire mage?"

Natsu's form became apparent in the heat of the flames, and it appeared he was syphoning the flames into his mouth.

"He's eating fire." Andromeda deadpanned.

She'd only seen one other person do that.

"Cause, these are the nastiest, grossest flames I've ever tasted." Natsu said.

And just like that all the flames had been consumed by the teenaged boy.

"Thanks for the meal."

Andromeda fought a smirk, she was very pleased with the amount of sass coming from the fairy tail mage.

"Who the hell is this kid!?" Bora stumbled back, pushing his lackies in front of himself. "Monster!" he shouted.

Happy mused from Andromeda's feet looking scarily happy. "Fire doesn't work on Natsu."

"I've never seen magic like that before." Lucy said. "Where did he learn that?"

Andromeda turned away, holding her tongue between her teeth.

Natsu then continues on his way down to Bora the Prominence and his men. Predator going after prey. "Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up." He grinned.

The chill made itself known on her spine once again. And she became very aware of her attire. Above the knee in length, blue bodycon dress with a deep plunge. Definitely not suitable clothing for a fight.

Natsu made a big show of slamming his fists together, grinning widely at the enemies standing below him. "Here we go! Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

A torrent of red flames bursts from the mouth of the teenaged boy and in their wake sends rubble and bodies flying. Andromeda moves quickly, holding a grey piece of paper between her middle and fore finger. "Paper Blizzard! Grey Dance! Shield!" She shouts.

And a wall of grey paper forms between them and Natsu.

Protecting her two friends was all she cared about.

The force of his attack was strong and Andromeda's teeth ground into each other with the strain of keeping up the paper shield.

Smoke rushed by and rocks flew through the air, over her shield, of course.

Something big came in contact with the shield and it crumbled into pieces. Thankfully the torrent of rubble and smoke had come to a stop.

Andromeda looked down at what had broken her shield and Lucy snickered into her hand smugly at the sight. The Bald man that had held her by her hair lay clothes in tatters and completely knocked out, at the feet of both the well-dressed girls and blue cat.

"That's what you get!" Lucy shouted and Happy laughed.

"DAMN YOU!"

The shout shocked the three from their small laugh, the bright light of Bora the Prominence's fire magic temporarily blinded them. And they quickly covered their eyes, huddling closer together.

"What'd he hit!?" Lucy shouted.

No one answered.

Another swirl and the purple flames were once again eaten by Natsu, who wiped his mouth as if he'd eaten the greatest meal ever.

"I hope you guys are paying attention, this is what a fairy tail wizard can do." Fire encompassed his closed fists and he leapt into the air, kicking Bora out of the sky as he went.

"So, he eats fire and then attacks with it. But how does he do it? Is it some sort of spell?"

"A dragon's lungs to breath flames…" Andromeda whispered, her voice falling on deaf ears.

"He has dragon Lungs to breathe fire, dragon scales to help him dissolve the fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire." Happy listed. "his breath of fire magic is one that allows his body to take on all of the qualities of a real dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore. This particular magic was originally _used_ to deal with dragons."

"Woah, seriously?"

"Yep, it's called Dragon Slayer Magic." Happy nodded, holding the bottom of Lucy's long maroon dress in his paw. "Igneel taught it to him."

 _Igneel,_ Andromeda's eyebrows furrowed. (They'd been doing that more than they'd ever done in her life.) _That name sounds familiar._

"Hell Prominence!" A beam of purple fire bursts from Bora's open palms and a line of debris and smoke covers the port town and screams echo in the air.

"That bastard is destroying the town!" Lucy threw her fist into the air, waving it around like a angered old lady.

"Like you and Aquarius." Andromeda said.

Lucy's head whipped around, and she glared at her best friend. "Hey! You know Aquarius doesn't listen to me!"

She shrugged.

The fight progressed and Natsu gained the upper hand, consuming more of Bora's flames and launching one more final attack.

"Listen up jerk! I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!" he shouted.

Happy's eye lit up at the mention of his favourite food.

"He sure seems to like fighting." Lucy observed.

Andromeda gave a small silent huff. "What gave it away?" The snarky reply earned her a hit to the head.

"Take this! Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Once again fire enveloped his closed fist and he leapt into the air, going after the terrified and frozen Bora.

Boom.

More destruction dealt to the small mageless port town of Hargeon.

Andromeda's parents were going to kill her, but only if they caught.

"Natsu…" Happy sighed.

"He does know you don't smoke things with fire, yes?" she asked the blue cat standing beside Lucy. The blonde girl stood shell shocked at the foot of all the debris and chaos.

"Wow…" she gasped. "Just, wow… But… He totally went way over board!" she shouted the last sentence. "Look at all the buildings! Everything's destroyed!"

"Aye!"

"Oh, shut it Cat!"

Thunder sounded through the silent air. No, footsteps.

"What now?" Lucy groaned. "Holy crap it's the military!"

Andromeda hardly thought as she grabbed Happy by the little back pack he wore and snatched Lucy's hand pulling them away from the oncoming authorities. It admittedly wasn't her first time running from them, but that was another story for another time.

But before they could get far, an arm wrapped around her waist and through her over their shoulder. "Crap, let's get outta here!" The familiar voice of Natsu sounded in her ears, and the tension she'd felt dispersed instantly. "Damn, not them again." She heard him grumble.

"Hey! Put her down!" She looked up and saw Lucy racing after the two with Happy high in the air following after with a wide grin. "Why are you taking her!?"

"Well, I made a promise to show her that Fairy Tail wasn't as bad as she thought it was, and I'm keepin' it!" Natsu shouted. "Besides! Didn't you want to joy our guild!? You gotta come with me if you wanna do that!"

Andromeda watched the realization dawn on Lucy's face and then realized all of the blood in her body was rushing to her head and she was getting _very_ dizzy, _very_ quick.

Her lunch then painted Natsu's back and the ground beneath them.

"Ewww!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all!

I'm very sorry to admit that this will be the last chapter of this story, but never fear! It is being rewritten completely!

Of course, it will still follow the anime, but have more of its own twist on things. There will be things of my own creation, such as villains. And a somewhat consistent Andromeda, that doesn't fall out of character all the time. What a relief. ^_^

This will stay up, of course, but it will not have any more submissions.

The rewrite will take a while to get here, as I am hoping to have a few extra chapters before uploading, so to make sure I can keep some form of consistency with updates.

To be honest I really didn't like the way I wrote things, everything drones on forever. Andromeda was far too trusting of Lucy in the prologue and during the first chapter, I realised that she would have opened up at least just a little bit after spending nearly a year and a half with Lucy. She also took on Natsu too quickly and I found her really difficult to write because our personalities differ from one another.

I will, however, be keeping some of the monotone grace that is Andromeda Shaw, but she will be a bit more human and have bit more of a personality... Finally. LOL

I've always seen Andromeda as being a mixture of mature and teasing. She never cared about what people thought and liked to do what she wanted.

Anyway, thank you for reading this. I will post a notice when the new book is up.

Thank You!


	6. Rewrite is out!

If you haven't gathered from the title, Paper dances rewrite is finally out!

I'm so excited for all of you to read it _

It is a bit different, writing style wise. I've changed quite a bit since writing the first version of paper dances.

I have changed Andromeda quite a bit too, her character was just too difficult for me to write; "Write what you know", right?

Anyways!

I hope you all like it, I've worked really hard to make a good, flawed character. And keep true to the already existing characters of Fairy Tail.


End file.
